


For the First Time

by ryoseirui



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/pseuds/ryoseirui
Summary: Ash learned to trust his partner, and he learned how to love.





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananafishings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/gifts).



> I originally wrote this for Steph's birthday back in January, and with their permission, was able to post it~

Ash trusts Shorter.

Shorter's touch is warm. The way he hugs Ash, and the way his big hands touch Ash's naked back, he holds him like he's the most precious person in the world. 

_ He is. _

Shorter is so much bigger than Ash; his broad chest and shoulders are pressed against his own, and his strong arms are wrapped around his slim body. Ash feels safe, for the first time in his life. He opened himself up to Shorter, telling him about his past, and Shorter welcomed him with open arms. No matter what kind of past Ash had, Shorter is here for him. He’s patient, understanding, and earnest.

Ash learned to trust his partner, and he learned how to love.

"Can I kiss you?" Shorter asks, making sure Ash is comfortable with every little thing he does. He wants to make sure Ash doesn't feel forced into doing anything. In the several months they've dated, they haven't done more than kiss and hug, but Shorter is fine with the slow pace. He loves Ash, and will meet him wherever he’s comfortable.

"Yeah," he whispers, Ash's fingers curling into Shorter's shirt. "Please." Shorter's hand moves from Ash's back, tracing Ash's jawline before leaning in. The kiss is soft, gentle. Ash’s hands, placed on Shorter’s chest, can feel his heart beating faster and faster. With that in mind, Ash parts his lips slightly, and Shorter takes that as his permission. He slips his tongue inside Ash’s mouth, where he meets Ash’s own tongue. The touch sends shivers down both of their spines, and they continue.

As Ash pulls away, he softly bites Shorter’s lower lip. “That was good,” he manages to say as he catches his breath. He lays his head against Shorter’s shoulder, his hand still above Shorter’s heart. His heart is still beating; Shorter’s here, he’s really here.

It isn’t until Shorter clears his throat that Ash notices. Ash looks up to Shorter, his eyes completed averted. A slight blush spreads across his face, and that’s when Ash notices something hard in between him and Shorter.

"Ah... Sorry, Ash," Shorter’s avoiding those eyes. "Just wait here, I'll just go relieve myself in the bathroom," Shorter says as he gets up from the bed.  _ He doesn’t want to force Ash to do anything. _

But Shorter's plan is abruptly interrupted, by Ash reaching out, grabbing his wrist. "... Please stay," he murmurs. His voice is low, and Shorter almost didn’t understand what Ash said. It takes a second to register in his head before he could reject.

"But Ash--"

"I... I want to do it... please?"

Shorter eyes Ash suspiciously. “Are, are you sure? You don’t have to feel pressure into doing anything just because we’re dating, Ash…”

“That’s not it,” Ash reprimands his boyfriend. “I  _ want  _ to do it. I… I trust you, Shorter. I know you’ll ask me if I’m okay and if I want to continue. You already do that when we’re just holding hands.”

Shorter hides his face with his free hand out of embarrassment. He  _ does _ do that...

“That’s why, I know I can trust you with something like this. We don’t have to go all the way, but I do want to help… It’s the least I can do, since, well, I did make you this way,” Ash smirks. Shorter’s face becomes even more flushed, somehow.

Shorter sits down on the bed again, facing Ash. He spreads his legs apart, and Ash scoots closer to him, throwing his own legs over Shorter’s thighs. They’re close to each other once more, and Ash can feel Shorter’s hot breath on his neck as he sticks his hand down Shorter’s sweatpants.

Shorter’s cock is hard, and Ash can barely wrap his hand around it. He strokes him lightly, his hand getting a feel of his length. Shorter’s breath hitches, and Ash decides to swipe his thumb over the head. His hand is now covered with a small amount of precum. Ash goes back to stroking him, earning low groans from the other. 

“Feels good, Ash…” Shorter grunts, and Ash starts to pick up the pace. Shorter’s eyes are shut tightly; his boyfriend’s gestures too good, even better than any handjob he could give himself. 

“Shorter, look at me.”

Shorter obeys, and he opens his eyes, only to be greeted with jade eyes clouded with desire. They keep eye contact for a few moments, before Shorter notices a wet spot forming on Ash’s light blue boxers. “A-Ash… you too?”

“Yeah… You’re so big, and the sounds you’re making…” He confesses softly. “... Help me?” His hand slows down before stopping. Shorter swallows as Ash lifts up his hips to pull off his boxers, and Shorter does the same with his sweatpants. He does the same with his tank, and they’re now both naked. 

They get back to the position they were in, both of their cocks touching. Ash wraps his arms around Shorter’s neck, letting Shorter take the lead, which, is for the best, since Shorter’s big hand can wrap around them both. Shorter places his other hand on Ash’s hip, holding him in place. Shorter starts off slow, just as Ash did with him.

“Faster…”

That’s all the confirmation Shorter needed that Ash wanted this. Shorter’s hand strokes faster, rubbing their cocks together more. There are breathy moans in Shorter’s ear, Ash making sure that Shorter knows he’s feeling good. This just encourages him even more, and he pumps as fast as he can, keeping the steady rhythm. It doesn’t take long for them to get close. “Ash, I’m gonna come soon…”

“Me too… more,” Ash asks, and Shorter continues. Ash’s body is shaking, and he comes first, a loud moan escaping his throat. “S-Shorter…!”

Hearing Ash’s moan sends Shorter himself over the edge, and he comes immediately after; both of their cum on their stomachs, and Ash slumps on Shorter’s shoulder again. Both of them are gasping for breath, and they rest a bit before they try to talk to each other.

The room is filled with heavy breathing for a few moments, before quieting down. Shorter is the first to speak. “How was it?”

“Good…” Ash responds. “And you?”

“Great,” Shorter responds with a little chuckle. Ash smiles, before kissing the side of Shorter’s neck. Shorter giggles Ash’s soft lips press his skin, but there’s something he can’t ignore.

“Sorry Ash, I’m still hard… And that’s not helping…” he confesses, but Ash already knew that much. He can still feel Shorter pressing against him. Ash is already soft, so Shorter doesn’t know what to do next.

“We can… You can do it with my thighs… if you’d like,” Ash offers. He’s clearly not ready to do it all the way, and Shorter can pick up on it.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that, Ash?”

Ash gets off of Shorter’s legs, and lays on his stomach next to him, about to get on his hands and knees. “Yeah, and I’m sure, before you ask me if I’m sure.”

"No, Ash."

Ash turns his head around. "What?" There’s a visible look on his face of confusion.

"... I want to see your face when we do this... if you don't mind..." Shorter says as he he scratches the back of his head. Ash laughs, and rolls onto his back, his legs pressed together.

“You big, romantic dummy.”

Shorter smiles, and he lifts up Ash’s legs so that they’re pointing upwards. He presses his cock in between Ash’s thighs, and Ash can feel the stiffness on his skin again. Shorter thrusts forward, gasping with pleasure. “Is, is this fine, Ash?” he asks, and Ash nods, and Shorter continues to thrust his hips forward. Ash’s thighs are warm, and they close around Shorter’s cock tightly, gaining friction, imitating the feeling of thrusting into a hole. 

Shorter groans in the back of his throat, Ash watching his boyfriend enjoy himself. He keeps a steady pace, but because he orgasmed a little while ago, combined with the warmth of Ash’s thighs, Shorter comes quickly, spilling on Ash’s stomach and chest once more. He pulls out from between Ash’s thighs and gently rests them on the bed, before laying right next to Ash.

“Are you good now?” Ash asks as he rolls onto his side, watching Shorter’s chest heave. There’s a smile on Shorter’s face, and Ash takes that as his answer. “Let’s clean up in a little bit, okay?” he suggests as he reaches over to touch Shorter’s chest again, to feel the beat of his heart again.

Even though they have to clean up, for the first time, he doesn’t feel dirty after doing these things with someone. 

Ash feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter at @_ryoseirui_~


End file.
